A Long Con
by starrytea88
Summary: The long con requires more skill and more patience, but has a higher payout.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I had for a Jack and Kate story. Let me know what you think!If enough people seem like they would want to read more I will go ahead and make a story out of it. **

**Also, Happy New Years  
**

* * *

The four of them sat in an old motel room that was falling apart at the seams. One wall was posted with all kinds of information and pictures of their next con. They took their places around the room as they were about to go over the much need information if they had any chance of pulling this off.

The four players in this team each had their vital roles that they must be played to perfection.

The master mind behind this group of con artists and the one who put the team together was James "Sawyer" Ford. Sawyer had been a con man for years and preferred to fly it solo, but that all changed the second he got caught. Once he got out Sawyer knew that he could no longer be the front man anymore it was to risky and the cops were just waiting for him to make a mistake again. As Sawyer tried to search for something else to do with his life he realized that there really was only one thing that he was truly good at and that was conning. Then the idea just came to him one day to put a group together that he could control and tell them how to move, think and act like a con man. When needed he would jump in and help. Sawyer would pick all the marks, set up the blueprint for each con. When picking his team Sawyer had to be very careful find people who had the natural ability to con or just find a couple of jackasses down on their luck that would be willing to do about anything for the money and ones that he could manipulate as well.

Then one cold and raining night Sawyer ran into Charlie and Hurley two very drunk men that where down on their luck. Hurley was some loser that was working at a fast food restaurant still living with his mother. The reason for his drinking on this particular night was that he lost the nerve to ask out a girl he had been crushing on and then a couple months down the line his best friend comes in and takes her from him. Then there was Charlie who was a washed up rock star who had no more money to his name only just enough to get him trashed for the night. The two lost souls had found each others company where drinking the night away together. As Sawyer walked into the dark pub he could smell their misery a mile away. He soon joined the two men and through out the night as the pair kept getting drunker and drunker Sawyer had them both convinced that their lives had nothing going for them and that they both needed a change. He had just the fix for them. Ever since that night the two never left his side and Sawyer knew that they would be loyal to him till the end.

Hurley had become the researcher. His job was to gather as much information as possible that he could about their marks. Everything from family and personal history, what their weakness where, what type of women or men they were into to, even what kind of food they enjoyed. It was also his job to observe from afar taking pictures of their mark at home, workplace and any recurring contact they may have with other individuals. Then once he gathered all the information he would give it to Sawyer who would come up with the perfect way to con them.

Charlie Pace had become the group's front man since it was to risky for Sawyer to put out his own neck out there. Sawyer actually found that Charlie was actually quit good at conning a center target group. That target group being woman who were in their thirties and up who never could find a man of there own. They were living off of Daddy's money and they made sure that Daddy always had a lot of money. These women were so lonely and needy that they always fell for the wit and boyish good looks of Charlie. Usually they made the cons quick and easy so they could leave town and move on to the next mark. They would have the father make an investment in some phony company that Charlie would be starting and they would run away with the money or if the mark had a valuable piece of art, jewelry or really anything thing they would just take it and run like bloody hell. This way they were always a step ahead so they would never be found out.

They would move from state to state all in one night. They would switch from one shitty car to the next the next shitty car, never wanting to use the same vehicle in case they were being followed by anyone.

Then one night the gang found themselves in the middle of nowhere Iowa at some crappy diner that was the only sign of civilization for miles. Hurley ordered his usual stack of pancakes, Charlie going for the more traditional route of eggs and hash, then Sawyer only getting black coffee. As the three sat there talking over where they should go next that was when Sawyer saw her.

Sure he was attracted to her, but more than anything he saw a money maker. There was just something different about her, the way she sat at the diner bar in an all knowing manner. He could tell that she had everyone in the room figured out including them, but yet he could not quit get a fix on her that infuriated and excited him at the same time. Sawyer then smiled he was just going to have to run a couple of tests on her just to see how good or not so good she could be at conning. If she fell for his act in any way he knew that she would never last on the field. Lesson one of a conman is never fall for another person's con.

" If you will excuse me gentlemen I need to see about something."

Charlie and Hurley looked up and then followed Sawyer's glare.

" Oh boss man has the hots for diner chick." Hurley teased which caused Charlie to start laughing.

" Would you two just shut up. It has nothing to do with that, I will tell you later what it is all about."

" I'm sure you will after your done." Charlie smirked, Sawyer was about to ream into them again, but he was saved as the pair's food arrived they lost all interest in teasing their boss.

Once Sawyer left Charlie looked up at Hurley, " I bet you three pieces of bacon he crashes and burns."

" What are you talking about Charlie. Sawyer is a stud he could get any woman he wanted."

" Yeah except for that woman has stay the fuck away from me tattooed across her forehead."

This caused Hurley to laugh and then he smiled at the Englishman, " Oh your on."

Sawyer made his way over to her and sat down beside her. She was playing with a lighter yet had no sign of a cigarette. This only intrigued him more to what her story could be.

" For the life of me I can't figure it out?"

The open ended question got her attention and she turned her gaze towards him. Sawyer laid it on thick showing his dimples and then in long drawn out southern tone he whispered in ear, " What is a pretty girl like yourself doing at a diner all by her lonesome?"

This caused the girl just to roll her eyes in return. Sawyer thought she could be no older than twenty, no make that twenty-one as he noticed the half empty beer in front of her. She was definitely beautiful, a little rough around the edges, but once he cleaned her up she was sure to make any man fall in love. She was this wild mix of a strong confident woman who could take the whole world on that was in her inside, yet at the same time had a look of innocence and vulnerability which made you want to hold her and protect her from the world. She had freckles all along her face which only added to the innocent look. This dangerous combination always made for a great con artist and your prey would never see the con coming. The girl that Sawyer had been trying to figure out finally spoke.

" Look why don't you just skip all this bullshit and you tell me what it is you want from me? "

" Excuse me?"

" Well for one I know that you don't want sex from me, cause I know that look all to well and your not giving me that look right now, but you obviously want something. You came all the way over hear to ask me some lame questions and then you just stop and go into a deep thought. The only other thing I can think of is money and I will just help you out there I don't have any."

Sawyer then let out a light chuckle, "Oh I like you and your right I don't sex well at least for now anyway."

This caused the girl to roll her eyes again, "You're a pig." She then got up to leave, but found that the man had grabbed her arm. "Wait don't leave you have not found out what I want yet. Please just sit back down."

She reluctantly sat back down and then cast him a look to continue. " Okay so your right I did not come over here for sex or for your money, anyone could tell just by looking at you that you probably only have two buck in your pocket by the way."

" Is there a point to this or are you just trying to insult me?"

" Hold on sweet cheeks I'm getting there. Look my name is Sawyer and what I do is con people. You see those two goof balls sitting in the corner booth?"

She looked over at the larger male and much smaller male and she then nodded her head, " Yeah I see them."

" Well those two men work for me and I guess you could call us a team of con artists that is the best way I can think of it. I have been at the trait for many years now and I have a special talent for reading people. It helps me pick the marks. I can smell on easy mark from a mile away , but it also helps me smell out a natural born con artist. That is where you come into play freckles, everything about has the makings for a great con woman. So the reason I came over here was one to see if you have the stuff which I think you do and two to see if you would be willing to join our team of misfits?"

" Look Sawyer I'm flattered that you think I have the makings of a great con artist, but I'm sorry your barking up the wrong tree. I'm just a nobody sitting all by herself at some diner with only two bucks in her pocket. I don't have the sliest clue about conning someone."

Sawyer found that her change in attitude had affected him more than he would care to admit. She was getting to him and no ever got to him. God if she could get to him imagine all the marks that she could get to care and love her. She was going to be perfect, he could make her as good as him maybe even better.

Sawyer then smiled at her, "That's just it Freckles what you don't come by naturally I will be there along the way to teach you and don't worry we will start out with baby steps and work your way up."

" I don't know Sawyer." He could tell that she was seriously thinking about his offer now. Then he noticed her gaze went towards an older woman who was waitressing at the diner. The older woman was giving the girl the death glare.

Sawyer thought he would then interject, " Mommy dearest?"

" What? Oh yeah that obvious huh? She has been giving us the evil eye since you sat down next to me, but she can't say anything, because she might lose her job."

"Have you just been going along with this whole conversation to piss her off?"

This time it was the girl who let out a laugh, "Yeah kind of."

" See a natural born user, never for one second where you falling for anything that came out of my mouth, perfect makings for a con artist."

" What I don't get is if your such a great con artist yourself why do you need me then?"

" Well you don't miss a beat Freckles. The thing is I can't be in the public anymore I have to do all my work behind scenes."

She then looked at him questioningly.

" I got thrown in jail okay. Look Freckles we could really use you on our team. You would be making hell of lot more money than you are now and the freedom. Freedom from your mother and from this hell hole of a town, I can see it in your eyes you have the itch to get as far away as you possibly can. "

" Come with us Freckles."

She sat there and looked at her mother and then back at Sawyer.

" You want to do something to really piss off your mother?" Sawyer asked her as he raised his eyebrows.

She let out another laugh, a sound that Sawyer was growing very fond of, in joking manner she responded. " Always."

Without warning he moved in and gave her knockout kiss that took her breath away.

Once they broke for air they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. "You're really serious about this conning thing?"

"As a heart attack."

" Okay then, I will go with you." He gave her his million dollar smile showing his dimples. He put down money for her beer and took her hand in his own.

" No time like the here and now Freckles. Let's get going."

She then glared back at her mother, "Sounds great. By the way my name is Kate not freckles."

As she left the diner and all her problems she could hear her mother's voice in the back round. "Katherine you will live to regret leaving with that man. Men like him are nothing, but trouble."

All she could think about was how no man could be worse than her step father or how no life could be as bad as the one she was living now.

A couple months had gone by with the newest team member. Sawyer had not lied to her about taking baby steps into the business and he had also been right about her being a natural. Charlie was still the front man and did his usual gig of conning sad lonely woman, but this time they had the added bonus of Kate. They would send her in a couple days early to befriend the mark get her to trust her as a friend and get a good read on her. Kate was always dead on never having a problem with the woman trusting her or with an accurate read on the personality letting Charlie know how he should play each one. Now, instead of Charlie having to get their attention somehow Kate would just tell the women that she had the perfect guy for them and the woman where more than willing to meet their Mr. Wonderful.

Charlie had welcomed Kate with open arms she made his job so much easier and he also enjoyed her sense of humor as well. Hurley on the other hand was a bit standoffish in the beginning, he would never tell Sawyer or Charlie this, but he was kind of scared of her at first. That soon changed after a day or two he was now very fond of the young woman and she was the only one he could tell if he thought Sawyer and Charlie were crossing a line that they should not or that sometimes he hated what he did to these people, but then he would back it up with it was a hell of lot better than his life was before. Then there was Sawyer who had now made it his personal goal in life to make her into the perfect con woman. He would always be telling her tips on what to do or what not to do and sometimes he would have Hurley set up a video so they could observe Charlie has he worked the mark and he would point out all the faults in his approach and how sloppy he was making sure that Kate knew what to do and always make sure that she always had the upper hand. There was definitely an undeniable attraction there that Sawyer could not deny , but he never acted on it expect for that first kiss in that diner and that very kiss he would still have sweet dreams of months later. Romance would have to wait till after he had created the perfect con artist that he knew she could and would become. If he started anything romantic before she reached this level it would only distract her and bring her down.

They were now headed to LA with only five hundred dollars between the four of them. Charlie had royally fucked up their last con getting trashed before he met the father of their latest mark. He was so gone that he threw up all over the families dinning room table. The father threw him out so quickly that they never had a chance to make any of the money back that they spent on wining and dinning the daughter.

Sawyer had it all planned out though, he knew exactly who their next job was going to be. All that was needed was a little research on Hurley's part and then they could hit the ground running. Once Hurley had finished up with the research he turned it into Sawyer so he could plan an attack. Due to low funds once Hurley was done with his job he had to find a normal job to somewhat support their corrupt little family. Luckily he found a job right away at a pizza joint which worked out very well for the group since he got to bring home a free pizza every night.

The team had found a cheap dirty motel room that they could afford to live in for the time being.

Tonight they where going to have their meeting that they always had before their job. They were just waiting on Hurley and their dinner that he would be bringing with him. Then he barged threw the door, " Its mushroom tonight guys."

Kate let out a huge, " YES"

" Bloody hell I hate mushrooms."

" Don't worry Charlie I will eat your mushrooms for you."

" Thanks love your so sweet." His voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"Anything for you." She stated with the same sarcasm.

Sawyer then stepped in, " Would you two stop acting like four year olds. We have serious work that must be done."

Once each of them had a slice in hand they began the meeting.

Sawyer posted a picture on the wall of an attractive male when Kate saw the picture of their latest mark she busted out in laughter.

" No one told me that Charlie was going gay for this job!"

When she looked around the room she saw that they all had a serious look upon their faces.

" Freckles this not Charlie's mark it is yours."

" What! Sawyer I'm not ready to be the lead!"

" Freckles I think that you are more than ready and how are you ever going to know if you don't just jump in? Will you at least hear the stats on this guy?"

Kate nodded her head for him to continue.

" The mark is one Dr. Jack Shepherd."

" Oh great a doctor that's just perfect."

" Freckles."

" Okay Okay I'm shutting up now."

" As I was saying the mark is not only a doctor, but he also a trust fund kid making his net worth in the millions. He just recently divorced from his wife which she got away with nothing, because he had her sign a bullet proof prenup and he has been quit the playboy since then. So you will have a lot of competition, but your biggest obstacle is going to be his best friend with benefits Dr. Juliet Burke. I had Hurley look into it and as far as we can tell it is only about the sex."

" This is not a con this is more like mission impossible! Sawyer I don't know what crazy pills you have been taking to make you think a guy like that would have any interest in me at all."

" Freckles do you even look in the mirror when you wake up?"

" What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

" What it means is that you are knock out and you could have any man falling at your knees. Plus with my ploy to take down Dr. Jack Shepherd he will be like putty in your hands. Look Freckles I know that it is kind of scary being your first real job, but think if this works of how much money we will have. No more shitty hotels or pizza for dinner every night."

When she did not say anything Sawyer took it as a sign to continue.

" The good news is that I have our marked pegged and I know exactly how we are going to get to him. The Good Doctor has beautiful confident woman throwing themselves at him, but yet he has not fallen for any of them including his ex wife. We need to flip his whole world if this going to work at all. Jack is a very casual sex kind of guy; he is no way or form a protective lover. He believes and I quote word for word that "Woman are powerful beautiful creatures and who am I to get in their way to what they want. If they want me so be it." What will take our boy by surprise is going to be nice beautiful, weak girl that needs him to take care of her. I don't care what this jackass says everyman wants to feel that he is needed and that he can protect his woman. First we need him to become over protective of you and then BAM he will not know what hit him he is going to fall so hard."

" Sawyer I am none of those things you just described."

" Freckles what did we talk about?"

" Lesson number three a good con artist will change their personality depending on the mark."

" Exactly."

" Okay so lets just say for humor sakes that I can this pull off. I'm still not quit sure how the hell we are going to get his money."

" Freckles not only are you going to have to get him to fall in love with you , but your going to have to get him to fall so in love with you to have him marry you without a prenup. It is what we like to call a long con.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say Thank you to all that left reviews and letting me know that you would be interested in seeing this story be told. **

**L 345-that is very cool that you got many ideas for Kate, Sawyer, Charlie and Hurley as a con team! For this story I am going to have it mainly be about the Long Con with Jack, but I may do flashbacks to earlier times when Kate had Sawyer teaching her conning tricks and may go more in detail there. I promise now that I have the set up out of the way I will slow it down. If you would like to write a missing pieces for this fic that would be cool with me. Just let readers know that it is for this story and that you were inspired from the idea of this story. If choose not to do so that is fine as well. If you ideas for this story let me know and that goes for everybody! I love hearing what everyone thinks! **

**As far as this Chapter goes I just wanted to give a warning for VIOLENCE and if you feel that it is too much and the rating should be moved up to M let me know. Or if you would prefer this fic to take a rated M route in later chapters let know that as well. **

**

* * *

**

"What! Over my dead body am I going to marry this guy or anyone for a con. By the sounds of it he seems like a total jerk!"

" Freckles work with me here. Let's face facts who isn't a jerk that has money? It's like pizza and cheese." Has he held up his pizza slice to make the point even more.

"Sawyer, do you even know how dumb you sound right now? That is beside the point; I am not doing a long con. I don't see why Charlie can't do one; he has way more practice than I do! I still feel really green about all this conning stuff."

Hurley then decided that he had stayed quit for too long, "Sawyer if Kate does not want to do this I don't think we should make her." Even though he was trying to take a stand for Kate, it still came out weak and quit.

"Shut- up Hurley I think I know best when it comes to the conning! Freckles would please just join me in bathroom for a second?"

Kate got up to follow Sawyer and gave Hurley a sympathetic look and then mouthed a thank you.

Once they got in the small bathroom of their motel room Kate reeled into him, "You know you could be just a little nicer to him!" Kate then punched him in the arm.

" Okay Okay I will work on it. Are you happy now?"

Kate crossed her arms, "Yes."

" Look Freckles I did not bring you in here to talk about Hurley. I wanted to talk to you without the other two listening."

" Okay, I'm listening."

" As the con expert around here, I am going to shoot you straight that Charlie does not have the stuff for a long con. You saw him on the last job, totally unprofessional throwing up on the father's table I can not think of a worst time or place. Before that happened he has always been sloppy and lazy with jobs, he was never once in control of the situation or the mark. Honestly he just lucked out that most of the girls where desperate enough that they would have fallen in love with a tree if the tree could have talked to them. Kate your different, calm and collected. Sometimes I don't know what the hell is going on in that pretty little head of yours and it drives me crazy, but its perfect that I can't read you. I know that it is not ideal to jump in with the long con for your first lead job, but we are out of money and we don't have time to mess around with chunk cash jobs. Besides this will be the best way to become the perfect con artist. If you can pull this off, do you know how amazing that will make you? We will be able to only deal with high rollers and have so much money that we will not know what to do with our selves."

Sawyer then moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Think about it Freckles, we would work less jobs and we could be on a beach somewhere drinking margaritas."

" I don't know Sawyer. This is big."

"Hey, look at me I know that without a doubt that you can pull this off, but if you mess up no big deal we just pull out and move on to the next con."

Kate then looked down at her hands as she twisted and untwisted them together. "Alright I will do it, but if I think we have blown it we pull out!"

Sawyer then wrapped her in giant bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Your going to be great and don't worry I will be there to help you through the whole thing. Now let's go join the other two and start going over the plan."

" Okay guys Kate as agreed to do the long con and before I go into the strategy , I want everyone to be on board with giving Kate our total support in every way possible is that understood?"

" Yes sir." Charlie said in a mock voice.

" Hurley what about you?"

Hurley then looked at Kate and she nodded her head that it was okay.

"Don't worry Kate I will help you in any way that I can."

"Alright then, now that we are all finally on the same page let's begin. As I was going over the martial I was trying to think of the best approach for Freckles to work the weak needy woman role then it hit me, battered woman. Sorry that was bad form, pun not intended."

Sawyer looked over at Kate to gage her reaction and just for a second he saw her eyes grow big with fear, but as soon as it came it was gone. If it did not seem to affect her that much then it was nothing he needed to worry about.

"You are going to have to use your real name for this job."

"Just hold on a second I thought using your real name for a con was a big NO."

"Usually yes, but if you use a fake name here he will find out once he tries to marry you. This guy is rich enough and has enough lawyers that I promise you he will do a background check on you and if not his family will. The beauty of this con is that he does not even have to know it is a con at all, but only two people getting a divorce."

"We will need a reason for me to divorce him to make it look real. I can't just be like oh look the sky is blue today and by the way let's get a divorce."

"I'm working on it Freckles, but I was thinking if we can catch him in the act of cheating on you that would be perfect. No judge would argue against that. Anyway moving on to the task at hand, I was thinking there is two ways for our entrance. One you go into the hospital all black and blue with some sob story that your boyfriend did this to you and kicked you out and you have no where to go, then Doctor Fix It will have to take you in. Second approach you go into a bar, one that the good doctor goes too regularly, with your abusive boyfriend and a nice shiner. Then we have Charlie, who be playing the role of abusive boyfriend, rough you around a little in the bar and the good Doctor will have to intervene. "

" I think that we are going to have to do both. We can start out with the hospital and build the relationship up, but when it is time for my release what Doctor would not suggest I go to a woman's shelter and then not have a second thought about it, but then once he sees me again and back with the boyfriend at a bar he will feel guilty and feel more obligated to look after me himself."

" That's my girl! Always thinking ahead and in control. We have our plan of attack for getting our foot in the door, but just keep in mind that we are constantly going to be planning and changing how we handle this depending on how our mark reacts to everything. Also, Freckles I'm sorry to say this, but we are going to have to give you a makeover."

"What the hell is wrong with the way I look?"

Sawyer looked her up and down, from her faded T-shirt, to her torn jeans, all the way down to her old cowgirl boots.

" Nothing Annie Oakley. I'm just not sure if you're going to shoot me down or make me take a shot with you. Hell Hurley was afraid of you when you first joined our team."

" I was not!"

This caused both Charlie and Sawyer to burst out in laughter.

" Okay that's enough guys I was only little sacred for like a day."

"Fine you made your point."

" Look Freckles don't take it personally. I like the way you look, but everyone needs a make over for a job. Take Charlie here with his vans, sunglasses at night and his hoodie. He dresses as if he is a washed up rock star or something."

" Shut up you wanker!"

" My point is when Charlie is working a job how is he dressed?"

" I don't know in a suit or in a nice jacket with nice shirts and sweaters, but if I'm going to be the weak abused girl I don't think I should be wearing anything to glamorous."

" That is why we are going to have phases for your makeover. For the first phase we are just going to make you look a little less like you could kick someone's ass, but the hospital gown should take care of that. Once the bruises heal we are going to have to glam you up a bit. Nothing to extreme, but we are going to have to show him that he can take you out to fancy banquets. The only problem is we don't have enough money for this."

"Well if we are really going for the kept woman angle, why don't we just have him pay for my new wardrobe!" Kate said in a sarcastic tone.

"Genius, the fact that you can't even buy clothes for yourself will want to make him look after you even more."

"I was joking."

"Well I'm not. We will see how things play out, but I'm pretty sure that we could work that angle. One last thing Freckles, before we do this we are going to have to beat you up. It has to look as real as possible."

Kate let a huge breath that she was holding, "Charlie I think that you better get out the whiskey."

" I thought you would never ask love." Charlie then opened his liquor drawer and pulled out the whiskey and gathered the motel glasses that were not cleaned all the way.

Everyone held up a shot, expect for Hurley who choose not to partake in the drinking. Sawyer made a toast, "To getting rich the old fashion way by taking the money from the rich." They clicked their glasses and shot down the whiskey.

The whiskey gave her a warm burning feeling in her stomach and Kate then signaled Charlie for another one. "If I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me, I might as well be drunk."

After her fourth or fifth shoot or was it the fourth or fifth hit she had taken? She looked in the mirror at her self, her right eye was black and blue and she could not even open it, because it was so puffy, on her cheek she had gashes that where bleeding down the side of her face , blood coming out from her split lip and she thought to herself who the hell have I become? Then Charlie handed her another shoot and she took it with ease the thoughts where gone.

" Freckles you ready for the next punch? This one is going to hurt in the morning." Then in one swift motion Sawyer punched her side and a crack of ribs could be heard through out the room. Then blackness over took Kate's world.

When she awoke she noticed the neon light was flickering on and off. She was painfully aware of every part of her body everything hurt and she felt that she could not move. To top it all off she had worst hang over of her life. When looking around the room she noticed that it was not the dirty motel room, but a way to bright sterile white room and she looked at her body and she was in a hospital gown and bed. How the hell did I end up here? She thought to herself, confused more than ever.

Then a tall doctor walked through the door he had short cropped brown hair and just a little of a five o'clock shadow, he looked so familiar to her, but she could not quit place him. Then Kate had a flash of his picture and she remembered the con and that he was her mark. She must have blacked out last night and they dropped her off here.

As he approached her bed and pulled up a chair and pulled out her chart, "It is good to finally see you up Miss. You had us all worried there for a while. How are feeling?" He was being so gentle and nice, not at all the cocky playboy that she had in her mind from Sawyer's description. God he was even better looking in person.

Kate closed the eye that she could and found that it even hurt to speak, but she managed. "I feel as if I have been hit by a train."

He chuckled lightly at her joke and then got serious, "You were beating pretty badly. Last night you were just dropped at the hospital doors and whoever brought you ran." Kate was surprised to hear a hint of anger as he said the last part, but she could also tell that he was trying to be professional.

" Miss if this is a bad time I could come back later, but I need to ask you a few questions."

She swallowed and weakly spoke, "Now is fine."

" Well for starters I don't even know your name?"

" I'm Kate."

He smiled at her simple statement of her name then returned the favor, "Jack. Well technically Dr. Shepherd, but I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Kate could not help, but smile through the pain, the lame joke was endearing to her. In fact it had always been a big turn off to her when men would try to be smooth and cool with her.

Then he became serious again going into Doctor mode, "Last name?"

"If you want my full name for the records, it's Katharine Ann Austin."

" Thanks. It's just you came in last night unconscious, because you were beaten so badly and without any kind of identification. Kate do you remember anything that happened to you last night?"

She nodded her head and spoke softly, "My boyfriend and I went out for a few drink and we went home we got in some huge argument, funny I can't even remember what it was about, but I all I do remember is him hitting me in the face and that must have been when I blacked out, cause next thing I know I wake up here and my body is in so much pain I can barely move." She was not sure where the tears had come form, but they had begun to fall sometime during her telling of the story. Kate could not believe how easy it was for her to lie.

Jack could tell that it was hard for her to talk physically and mentally about what had happened. All the Doctors told him his first year that he would get use to seeing sights like this and not feel a thing; just give it time they would say. Well it had been five years and no matter what seeing woman or child beating like this still shook him to his core.

" Kate I'm going to have to call the cops and your going to have to give a report."

" What! No, I will not talk to any cops."

" That maybe so, but as a Doctor I have to call them."

" Jack, please don't."

Jack was taken aback by her pleas; she turned into a scared trapped animal in seconds.

" Kate I'm sorry I have to."

The cops came and went like Kate had told Jack she did not speak a word. As one of the officers was leaving Jack caught up with him. "What happen with Miss Austen?"

"Not a god damn thing that girl is keeping her mouth glued."

" Well you can't just leave, something has to be done to that monster that did those things to her. She talked to me a little does that not count for anything."

" Doctor Shepherd, we see this all the time. Girl gets beaten over and over again. When she has a chance to turn in the asshole what does she do, but protect him. It is all up in their head they feel like they could not survive on their own, they would rather be with an abusive jerk than out in this cold world by themselves."

" It still does not make it right ."

" Never said it did, just stating how it is." The officer was about to turn and leave, but then he saw the sadden look on the young Doctor's face.

" Look I did not mean to tell you it was hopeless. On the bright side that girl trusts you and the fact that you are a male that is a big deal. Maybe go visit her when you are on your break, try to get her to open up, but don't push it she will only become more closed off than she already is. If anything just show her that not all males are abusive assholes."

Jack took the Officers words to heart and the next day for his lunch break he showed up in her room with two brown paper bags.

" What's in bags? I hope that is not all the medicine I have to take."

" Well if you consider two juicy reuben sandwiches and two cups of soup medicine. Then don't worry you only have to take half."

" Jack you did not have to do this. This is too good of you."

" I wanted to let you have a taste of the best reuben with in a block of the Hospital."

"Well when you put it like that how can I say no?"

"Good then."

As Jack handed Kate her lunch he thought he would start out with small questions.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Well instead of train I just feel like I have been hit by a truck."

They both chuckled at this, then as the light laughter faded out silence over took them, but luckily they had the food to make the silence less awkward.

"Kate." He said in a soft tone trying not to be threatening in anyway. "Do you know what your going to do once you are released?"

Jack noticed how her joking manner changed as she looked down into her lap and then meekly nodded no. She seemed so weak and helpless, a huge part of him just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world, but he knew that he had to be professional and he never wanted to cross the line between doctor and patient.

"Kate if you talk to me maybe I can help in someway. Do you not have any family or friends that you can stay with?"

She just continued to look at her hands and then in a whisper, "I don't have anybody."

" There are shelters that you can go to and I can get you some information on them."

" Thanks for the sandwich and soup Jack, but I'm really tired I think I'm going to take a nap."

" Of course." He smiled at her then left her.

Kate unfortunately knew all to well how abused woman would act and how guarded they could be, but this also worked to her advantage for playing the con perfectly.

Jack was on his way to a Thai restaurant for take out and he was going over in his head how he was going to handle lunch with her. The last couple of days he was unable to see her due to surgery and now that he could actually have a lunch break he knew that he could not blow it this time by asking questions that dealt with matters that she was not ready to talk about. Today he was just going to have a carefree lunch with her and just try to build her trust. When he walked through the door she was watching TV and looked ten times better than she did two day before.

" Hey Kate, how are you feeling? You look a lot better." He meant it too, the puffiness from her eye had gone down and wounds on her face where healing quit nicely. For the first time he looked at her as woman and not one of his patients, it took him aback at how pretty she was.

" I feel great and my new doctor guy says that I should be good to go tomorrow. He just wants to give my rips one more day to heal under his supervision."

" Kate you know that they may feel better, but it still takes three weeks to fully heal."

" Yeah he already told me that."

" I'm just making sure you know to take it easy."

" You Doctors." She said while chuckling.

" Alright fine that is it for Doctor mode and into game mode."

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I challenge you Miss Austin to playing me in my favorite game chess. Do you accept playing one of the great chess masters?"

She then busted out laughing, "Oh it hurts to laugh." Yet she continued to do so anyway.

Finally she settled down, "Your on Doctor Shepherd."

Mid way through the game she had taken his queen, his rooks, one of his knights and a hand full of his pawns, while he had only managed to get his hands on one of her rooks and only a few of her pawns.

" Check! What do you say to that great master of chess?"

"The game is not over yet. I just want you to feel good about your self before I totally destroy you."

Before he had a chance to move out of check, the door opened.

" Juliet! What are you doing here?" Jack looked as if his mother had just caught him getting into the cookie jar before dinner.

" Well I went up to your office to go see if we could maybe catch a late lunch and when I could not find you your sectary told me that you where down here. Who is your patient?"

"Oh sorry, Dr. Burke this is Kate and Kate this is Dr. Burke." The two shook hands.

" Doctor Shepherd would you mind joining me outside for second?"

" No not all, I will be right back Kate and don't get any ideas of cheating."

" Who me?" she said in a mock innocent voice.

Jack just smiled at her and walked out the door.

" Jack what the hell are you doing? I can count the ways how unprofessional it is."

" Juliet you should have seen her when she first came in you could barley see her face cause it was covered in blood. Then I find out it was her asshole boyfriend that did those horrible things to her and it was most likely not the first time, but she trusts me and all I'm really doing is trying to show her that not all men are pigs. Maybe have her open up a little."

" Jack everyone has a sob story and I think it is sweet of you to care it is one of my favorite things about you , but the only reason she trusts you is because she has a huge crush on you."

" What? I don't think so."

" Really, do you not see the way she looks at you all wide eyed? Trust me as a woman she has it bad for you. Jack it is not fair for you to get that girls hopes up and think that she has found her knight in shinning armor that is going to save her from her horrible life, cause we both know that you can barely handle staying with one woman a day let alone a life time."

" Hey I don't hear you complaining when we are together? Besides your no better than me, so don't judge." He smiled at her and he knew that she could never resist his smile.

Just like that the harshness was gone from her voice."I'm not judging at all I'm just saying that you and I are not cut out for the fairy tales and we are not the type of people for lets spend are life together. Don't even get me started on your joke of a marriage. My point is that girl in there probably is not only cut out for that life, but it is what she wants most is to find her prince and right now she thinks her prince is you."

" Okay maybe you are right."

" Of course I'm right. Cut it off Jack."

As Kate was sitting in the hospital bed waiting for him to come back she was running over in her mind how she needed to play this con better. She felt that she was being herself way too much and how essential it was for her to be weaker and more fragile, maybe she should let him win the game? Or open up to him a little and show him how vulnerable she was and how much she needed him to protect her.

Suddenly he came through the door breaking her train of thought. He did not have the same carefree expression on his face that he did only moments ago. Whatever Juliet had said to him had changed his whole demeanor.

" Kate I'm sorry to say, but something as come up and I have to leave. Maybe we will be able to finish the game later today."

She felt like she had been hit in the gut and she was not sure if it was due to the fact that she was getting into character or if she truly was upset that he was leaving.

" Oh I see, I guess I will just see you later then." She said in a meek voice as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

" Yes I will see you later."

As Jack was getting ready to head out the door, her piercing green eyes got a hold of him, they were so sad and he could tell that he was breaking her heart by leaving, but he had no choice he did not want any woman getting attached to him. What he did not expect however was for her eyes to haunt him with guilt for the rest of the day.

Kate was no idiot she knew that he was not coming back to play the rest of the game or to say goodbye to her. That just meant she was going to have to up her game for their next encounter. She was never one to give up and always enjoyed a challenge. Doctor Jack Shepherd was going to be one hell of a challenge.

The next day Kate was putting on her clothes she had been given the okay for release. As she was putting on her favorite t-shirt that she had since she was sixteen. She noticed that there was some blood on it.

"Assholes! I'm going to kill them for this."

Then suddenly there was a knock on her door and a woman walked into the room. She looked to be in her forties.

"Excuse me are you Miss Austen?"

Kate looked at her with a confused expression and she was not sure if she should be giving this lady any information about herself.

" I don't mean you any harm. My name is Sharon and I'm from the woman's shelter down town. We had a Doctor Shepherd call us yesterday. He spoke very highly of you and said that you were a very bright young woman. I understand that you feel like you don't have anybody, but the man who did this to you, but I'm here to tell that if you come with me I can help you become a strong woman who can stand on her own two feet."

" Listen SHARON I don't need your help. I have been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember and I think that I do a pretty damn good job of it. So, save your psychological bullshit for someone that cares."

Kate then walked by her leaving the room not waiting for her response.

The woman was left speechless as she stood with her mouth wide open. She could not believe that this was the same girl that Doctor Shepherd descried as a scared and delicate young woman that very much needed help, but he was sure that with the proper care that she could come out of the cycle of abuse. As far as she could tell that girl was a hooligan and she would be a waste of her time and was so far gone from saving.

Kate walked down the side of the road cars passing by her and the LA haze surrounded her. She was favoring her right side and was clutching her rips that where in pain. She walked about a mile and gave up on making it back to the motel.

Ducking into the first gas station that she saw, she limped her way to the check out. "Excuse me would mind if I made a phone call?" The clerk looked at her bruised face and bloody shirt.

" Maybe I should call 911." The older man said.

" Or maybe you should just give me the phone!"

"Miss I'm just trying to help, you're in pretty bad shape."

" I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just really need to make that phone call."

The old man let her make the call and she told Sawyer where she was. About fifteen minutes later Sawyer showed up in that old beat up car.

He got out of the car and helped her in. "Freckles I'm sorry that we hurt you so bad, but it had to be believable."

Kate laid her head back against the seat and then closed her eyes. "No it's cool I understand that it needed to be done, but next time try not to get blood on my shirt."

Sawyer laughed, "Okay I will try." He then paused for a moment. "So, how do you feel it went?"

Kate then opened her eyes and smirked at Sawyer, "It's time for Round Two."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Life is crazy. Thank you so much for the input guys!**

**KateAustenFan42- thanks for the insight about making Sawyer the abusive boyfriend. I was not going to add him to the con till later, but I think it makes for more of a build up of tension to have him there earlier. So, thanks for that idea. **

**

* * *

**

When she awoke the pain from her rips had gone done from the day before. Still in a haze from just waking up she looked around the motel room it seemed as if it had not been cleaned in days with beer cans, liquor bottles and half empty pizza boxes spread out amongst the motel room. Charlie was past out in the corner chair still hugging his scotch that he most likely fell asleep drinking. In the bed next to her was Sawyer he was watching TV with a god knows how old slice of pizza in his hand. He looked about how she felt, he had not shaven in days and his hair had become unruly coming almost down to his shoulders.

" How long was I out for?"

" Well Hello there Freckles welcome to the waking world. Don't worry about it you are going to need all the rest you can get so that you can be at the top of your game for what is coming next."

She just nodded her head at this and then looked at the TV, " What the hell are you watching? Is this Little House on the Prairie!" She then busted out laughing.

"Don't judge me! This show is a classic."

She just rolled her eyes at him as she walked to the bathroom.

" Whatever you say Sawyer."

It had now been almost thirty minutes since she had been in the bathroom. This was the third time for Sawyer to knock on the door.

"Freckles are you sure that you are okay? If you need help changing your bandage or anything you know that I'm here."

"Sawyer for the billionth time, I'm fine and I don't need any help. I just got out of the shower and took my time is that okay with you?"

"If you change your mind just yell at me okay."

Truth be told she did need help with wrapping her bandage around her rips, it hurt to move her arms around her body, but Kate was determined to do it herself. Ever since she was fourteen she told herself to never rely on others. She saw it as a weakness when you needed help and Kate never wanted to be or seem weak.

About ten minutes later Kate finally finished changing her bandage. Once she reemerged from the bathroom Sawyer wasted no time in getting right into what he had planned for phase two.

" We have to act fast while your still fresh in his mind."

" I don't Sawyer if I was ever in his mind at all. He blew me off towards the end, he did not even brother to say goodbye. It is going to be hard to get him to come around." She said in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Trust me on this Freckles you had an effect on him. When Hurley was not working we were tailing our mark. We somewhat got his routine down, this man either works all night or goes on dates I'm not sure if he even sleeps, but there is one night a week form what we can tell he has a guys night and that is our opening. One he will not be distracted by a date and be more open to put all his focus on saving you. Secondly they go to some run down bar that he would not be too surprised to run into you there. This is where you are going to have to bare with me Freckles his guys night is tonight and we can't afford to wait a whole week to make our second move. Once Hurley gets back we should head out and set up the scene. Can you handle this?"

"Roll with punches right?" she then gave him a smirk.

"That's my girl."

As soon as Hurley walked through the door at nine Sawyer jumped up off the bed and quickly took off his dirty shirt and replaced it with a dark red one and a leather black jacket he slicked his hair back and put on a ball cap and sunglasses. Hurley tossed his pizza shirt to the side and put on a plan t-shirt and found his favorite zip up hoodie. Sawyer quickly headed over to the corner to where Charlie was still passed out and slapped him hard.

" Wake up you damn Englishman it's time."

"Aw bloody hell."

Charlie did not even brother to change his shirt as he stumbled over to the closet still drunk from the night before and just put on his nice suit jacket over his t-shirt.

While the boys got ready in a craze Kate was just struggling to put on her boots. Every time she bent down it hurt, but she managed.

Sawyer then tossed Kate her jean jacket, "Ready to go Freckles?"

She nodded her head and got up to leave.

In the car Sawyer lit up his cigarette blew out a puff of smoke and blared "Back in Black" through out the car as he peeled out of the motel parking lot. A song that had somewhat come a tradition for them to listen to before they pulled a con, mainly due to the fact that it was one of Sawyer's and Hurley's favorites.

Once they where at the bar, Sawyer made sure to park in the back so they would not be seen and he went over a few last tidbits that he wanted to make sure where known.

"Hurley and I are going to enter first and sit in the back out of sight, but also so that we can watch everything that is going on. Then Charlie and Freckles wait about ten to fifteen minutes before you come in. Sit somewhere off to the side and somewhat in the back we don't want the mark to notice you before Charlie starts yelling and harshly grabbing you. Observe the mark and once he is had a few in him I want you to start making a scene. Got it?"

" Yeah Yeah we got it." Charlie said in a slur.

" Charlie I don't want you to put up too much of fight go down in a few punches or so, Freckles once Charlie is down either by the Doctor or someone else. I want you to be clinging to the Doctor and act scared as you can, as if it where not for him you don't know what would happen to you."

She entered the bar smoke hit her and as she looked around, it had a good amount of people in it, just enough she thought so that they would not be noticed till they wanted to be.

It had been about forty five minutes and there was still no sign of Jack. Charlie was now on his fourth drink in the small amount of time.

"Charlie I think you might want to slow down. Jack has not even shown up yet."

"Who the hell is Jack?"

"He is the mark Charlie, I really think you need to slow down. You still have yesterdays liquor in your system and you just added way too much to that."

"Listen Kate I'm a grown man. I damn well can decide when enough is enough." Then out of nowhere Charlie's head went crashing down on the table. Kate tired to wake him on her own, but he was out cold. She then made a panic look over to Sawyer who saw what had happened. He cruised under his breath and then checked to make sure no one was paying attention. Once the coast was clear he made his way over to her.

" What the hell happened to him?"

" I don't know Sawyer one moment I was telling him that he had too much to drink and then the next he is past out cold." She said in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Hey calm down. Listen the mark has yet to even show up yet. You know Charlie he may snap out of this in time."

Kate had not even seen him come in, but when she looked up their eyes connect in a trance.

Shock did not even enter his eyes upon seeing her he was too consumed by the green of hers. He hated to admit to himself, but he was sad to have seen those green eyes leave his hospital a couple of days ago.

When Sawyer realized that Kate was not even listening to him he looked up at her and she seemed to be drawn to something across the room, when he followed her gaze and saw who was looking back at her was the Doctor. He quickly wiped his head back. "Fuck." He breathed out. "Listen Freckles we don't have time he has already spotted us. Change of plans I'm going to have to be your abusive boyfriend."

Sawyer then violently grabbed Kate by the shoulders. "You bitch! Don't you dare look at other men!"

Then he slapped her hard without mercy across the face. Kate spit blood out on to the table.

" Jesus Sawyer!"

Sawyer then grabbed her arm forcefully headed away from their table towards the door. He whispered in her ear. "I don't want the doc to see Charlie passed out at the table and don't worry we will not make it to the door. Also, don't call me Sawyer in front of anyone here."

Jack saw the whole thing go down from afar and he felt his blood boil at this mistreatment of a woman and not just any woman this was his patient someone that he was responsible for and someone that he had let down. He should have made sure that she went to that woman's shelter himself, but he would not let her down again. He saw that the bastard was trying to make a run for it with her in his grasp. Jack was across the bar in seconds cutting them off before they hit the door, over his dead body was he going to let that asshole leave with her.

Jack looked this disgusting creature up and down. How he hide his guilty face with a cap and sunglasses and Jack wanted to knock those glasses right off his face.

Sawyer's southern accent boomed through the bar, "Move out the way Jackass!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you leave with Kate."

Kate could not help, but let a small smile escape her lips at the fact that he had remembered her name.

Sawyer then forcefully tossed Kate to the side and if she had not got hold of the bar top she was sure that she would have fallen. She turned around to see that Sawyer had moved towards Jack and had his finger pointed at his chest.

"I saw you making eyes at my girlfriend early and now here you are telling me that you know her name!" he said in a shocked anger tone, Sawyer then out of nowhere punched him in the stomach, "Stay the fuck away from my girl!"

Kate had no clue what Sawyer was thinking or doing. He had told Charlie to play it cool and not really fight back and here he was doing the exact opposite of that. Then once she saw the fire in Jack's eyes right before he started pounding into Sawyer she knew exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted Jack to loose his cool and to become consumed with anger and fight that all would go towards saving her.

Jack then punched Sawyer hard in the gut and then across his face breaking his sunglasses. Sawyer then just grinned at Jack, "Is that all you got fancy boy?" As he threw his glasses to the ground and then he spit down at Jack's feet.

It was only a matter of seconds before Jack hit Sawyer across the face again this time causing blood to come out of his nose as he stumbled back a few steps knocking into a table, causing beer to spill all over the place.

As Sawyer gained his bearings Kate could tell that he had lost his control and now had been angered, as he tackled Jack to the ground and started punching into him. Jack then kicked him in the groin, causing Sawyer to fall off of him and just as he was about to ream into him Jack found the security guards were lifting them up and taking both of them outside. Once they were outside all bets were off his anger had hit boiling point and he wanted nothing more to give this hick a taste of his own medicine. Something stopped the guards as a small meek voice of woman came through.

Jack turned around to see that it had been Kate and she was telling the guards to not throw him out and that he was standing up for her. The guard then let go of Jack, as the other continued towards the door with that jerk.

That southern asshole screamed the whole way to the door, "You Bitch! You will regret the day that you turned on me! I'm going to make you pay if it is the last thing I do."

Jack still wanted to go outside and kick his ass, but the sight of the woman in front of him kept him from going anywhere.

She looked so vulnerable and weak. Jack hated to see women like this, but he also hated dealing with women in this weak state. If he was not hiding behind a medicine chart Jack was not sure how to interact. This is one of the many reasons why he liked emotionally controlled and strong woman they never needed for you to hold them, protect them or promise the world to them.

Yet here he was having to deal with a woman that was on the verge of tears and needed him to protect her at least for the moment and he had no clue what to do.

Jack did not have to worry for too long, because Kate quickly went to him wrapping her arms around him.

" Jack I don't know what I would have done if you where not here." She whispered to him.

At first he tensed at the sudden contact, but as she rested her head on his shoulder he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

" Shhh its okay Kate. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

He was surprised at how content he felt just holding her and the sense of responsibility that came over him for this woman in his arms that he barely knew. Jack had no clue what he was going to do with her, it was eleven o'clock at night and no shelter would be open and she did not have injuries bad enough for the hospital. One thing was sure he was not just going to set her free to fend for herself, last time he did that she went back to that southern piece of shit. No, he was going to make sure that she gets the proper care this time.

Jack did not even brother telling his friends goodbye, who were oblivious to the whole interaction that just went down. All he wanted to do was get Kate out of this smoky bar and somewhere safe.

Once they were in his car he thought about taking her to Juliet, which would be much more acceptable having her spend the night with a woman. Jack tired calling her when she did pick up; he then remembered that she was on some hot date with a lawyer. She would kill him if he showed up at her door with a scared girl that she would have to look after.

Jack really had no choice he was going to have to take her to his place. It was only for one night in the morning he would call the woman's shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered his beach front home, Kate immediately felt out of place. It was a bachelors pad for sure everything from his black leather furniture, fully stocked bar, to his flat screen TV.

Jack noticed her discomfort, "Don't worry I have a guest room with its own bathroom and everything."

God why was he being so sweet to her, Kate wished that he was just a little bit more of a jerk. So, that way she would not feel so guilty about conning him. As she took another look around the expensive home with all the nice new things, oh hell screw it, this guy has so much money he has plenty to spare, now get your shit together Kate.

Jack led her to the guest room and then disappeared for a second to only to return with a toothbrush and his old Colombia sweatshirt.

"I know that it is going to be way too big for you, but I think it will work for you to sleep in."

Kate then looked him in the eyes, "Thanks Jack, for everything." She was trying to convey how much she really did appreciate everything that he was doing for her into one simple statement.

"You're welcome Kate." He said with the same intensity.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, it was almost too much for him and he had to break the spell.

"Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Jack."

Kate tired to hide the disappointment that she felt at his quick goodnight. She needed more time to get under his skin, but there was always the morning. She knew that Jack was going to try and get rid of her tomorrow, but she was somehow going to have to put a stop to that, cause if she let that happen there was going to be no way in hell that she could pull off the con then.

Kate awoke to the sound of a ringing noise, she looked around the room for a telephone, but there was none. As she continued to listen she realized the noise was coming from her jacket.

It was a cell phone, how did this get in here she questioned; on the caller ID it said Mom. This gave her chills down her spine; Kate did not pick up the phone right away and let it go to voicemail. Then the caller kept calling and calling. Until, she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Well Hey there Freckles. It is about damn time you answered."

"Jesus Sawyer you scared me to death! Why do I have a phone in my jacket and why the hell are you under Mom!"

"I forgot to tell you, I got this while you where in the hospital, so that way we can keep in contact and I can know what is going on and help you better. The reason I put my number under Mom is because if the Doc sees your phone, he will not think twice about your Mom calling you and guys are terrified of Mother's so that way he will never answer it either. "

"Guys are not the only ones terrified of Mother's Sawyer!"

Sawyer could not help, but chuckle at her fear that she thought it was her own mother, "So, How did everything go last night?"

"Look, Sawyer I don't have much time to talk, because I'm pretty sure that he is already awake. In brief good thing is I'm at his place now, bad thing is I'm pretty sure he is going to try and pawn me off to some shelter today."

Kate then heard the sound of his voice coming from down stairs, "I got to go, I will talk to you later." Kate then abruptly hung up the phone, not waiting for his reply.

"Well, I miss you too Freckles and thanks for asking we are doing just fine back at the motel." Sawyer joked into the static of the phone.

Jack entered his home covered in sweat from his five mile morning jog, but the jog did not fully clear his mind as it usually would have. He had too much going on in his head and that too much was Kate and until he fixed it, her situation was just going to plug away at him.

So, with that he headed over to the kitchen found the number in his schedule book.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Shepherd and I called the other day about…" Before he a chance to finish his statement, the person on the other line cut him off.

"Yes Doctor Shepherd I remember you from the other day. I'm Sharon the woman that went to go talk with Miss Austen."

Jack continued on, not letting her cold business tone not get to him, "Yes Sharon of course, this is great that I got hold of you. I'm actually calling about that same woman. I was hopping that you would have room for her at the shelter as soon as today?"

"Doctor Shepherd I would just like to say that first off I have heard wonderful things about you and trust your opinion, but let me just say that girl is no good. When I met with her the other day she was completely disrespectable and has no desire to change into a better person."

" Sharon you and I both know that is just a defense mechanism, really deep down she is just a scared little girl that needs help. I'm not really sure why, but she trusts me and has opened up allowing me to some what care for her and I can tell you Sharon that she is good."

"That maybe so Dr. Shepherd, but if she does not want to be helped I'm most certainly not going to waste my time or tax payers money on her. "

Jack could not believe this woman and that she was put in the position to care for women in need when she was not willing to help those very women. Jack always gave 110% to his patients no matter what their survival rate was and he never could understand people that did not give that same devotion.

Just then Jack heard Kate walking down the stairs quickly hanging up on Sharon not brothering to say goodbye, because he was so furious with her, also not wanting Kate to hear that he had called.

When he saw her walking down the stairs in his old college sweat shirt that engulfed her tiny body and her hair a little messed up, Jack could not see how anyone could call her no good. To him she looked so vulnerable and sweet, but if he was being honest with himself the word beautiful came first to mind. He knew that he was just going to find her another shelter one that was willing to put up the fight to help someone in need.

Kate gulped when she saw him; he was covered in sweat and was wearing a thin tank top that showed off his arms, she was so entranced by him that she did not even realize that he was speaking to her.

"Kate what do you want to do for breakfast? Stay here or go out?"

What I would like for breakfast is you she thought to herself. God what the hell came over her, guys never got to her like this, she quickly shook off the feelings of attraction and answered him in a calm and collect manner, "Going out sounds nice."

"Good I was hoping that you would say that, let me just grab a shower then I will be ready to go."

Kate was not sure what type of restaurant Jack was going to take her too and how fancy it might be, but when they pulled up to a burrito joint on the beach Kate felt relieved.

She could not believe how hungry she was, having not eaten anything real since her discharge from the hospital the other day. When their food came she practically attacked it not even trying to make conversation with him, when she finally looked up he was staring at her with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh sorry, I have not eaten since the hospital yesterday." She then gave him a shy smile.

Jack's face quickly went to a look of concern, "Kate you should have told me last night that you were hungry I would have made or gotten you something."

"Jack really it is not a big deal, I'm perfectly fine just a little hungry is all."

Obviously you're not perfectly fine he thought. He hated the fact that she went to bed hungry and he noticed that she was wearing the same clothes from the night before. No way in hell was he going to take her back to that jerks place to get her clothes. He would take her shopping before he dropped her off at a shelter. He was dreading talking about the woman's shelter with her, but it was something that needed to be done.

"Kate I need to talk to you about something."

Oh god here it comes she thought.

"Today I thought we could go shopping get some new clothes. I don't want you going back to wherever it is to get your old clothes." He said in a firm tone at the last part letting her know that it was not up for discussion.

"After that Kate I think we should go look at shelters. If you don't like one or the people we will go look at another." He was now trying to be soft and gentle with his words as possible.

Kate looked away from him and gazed off into the distance.

"Kate please talk to me, I just want to help."

"Look Jack you have been so great to me and appreciate everything you have done. So, the least I can do is be honest with you. This is not the first time I have been beaten so bad that I had to go to the hospital and nor would it be the first time I have been in a woman's shelter." Jack shuddered at this new found information. "I don't know why, but there something about those places that makes me feel so utterly alone and scared." Kate began to hug her self and shake back and forth. "I can take the beatings, but can't handle the feeling of being so helpless and alone. So, please Jack don't make me go back to those places." Kate could not believe how believable her performance was and how easy it was to find the words and silent tears that fell down her cheeks.

Jack reached out his hands and took her hands in his, "Kate look at me, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. We will figure something out. Everything is going to be just fine."

She nodded meekly at him in return.

He then gave her hands a tight squeeze and released them.

Jack and Kate had a pleasant rest of the meal and by the time they went shopping the atmosphere had become carefree again not bringing up the conversation from earlier.

On the car ride back to his place an idea came to him. "Kate I just thought of something, your going to have to bear with me on this, but I think it could work. What if you stayed with me, found a job and then once you had enough money to your name you could move out. I would even help you find a good place."

Kate secretly smile ear to ear that he had offered this. This would be a perfect set up for him to fall for her. "Jack I don't know, I feel like that would be too much of you." She said in a worried tone.

"Kate I really don't mind. In fact if you don't stay with me I'm just going to worry about you. It is only till you get back own your feet. So, what do you say Roomie?" Giving her his charming smile that he found could pretty much get women to do anything that he wanted.

Kate could not help, but smile back at him. "Okay let's do it."

* * *

Kate lay in bed, sleep not coming easy for her tonight and she thought about this past week living with him and how it was not as easy as she thought it would be. Kate was not quit sure how she thought it was going to go, but somewhere along the lines of she would act all needy and weak and then bam he would fall for her, but that was not happening at all.

For starts it bothered her having to act helpless all the time, okay so it was not all the time, but still even part of the time was painful for her. She was going up against years of being a strong, independent woman.

Jack was really not home for the most part, but when he was he would always smother her with making sure she was okay, was she hungry, telling her that rips where almost healed all the way, showing her job opportunities. Treating her like some sort live in charity project, and then he would be out the door going to the hospital or even worse on dates. Kate was not sure if it was with the same woman or different one each night, but whoever they where Jack always seemed to have something lined up leaving her home alone.

It was if she was some damn bird with broken wings that he brought home to nurse back to health and once the wings were healed he would be letting her go. Kate was not sure why, but it kind of pissed her off that he was treating her like this.

Sawyer had been calling her twice a day and she knew that she should call him back, but a part of her wanted to prove to him and her self that she could get her hooks in him by herself.

Kate could not take these thoughts anymore she decided to give up on sleep and go down stairs and watch a movie.

He walked through the door at midnight. Coming back from some sex escapade no doubt she thought. He dressed extra nice tonight, wearing all black including his shirt, pants, tie, and jacket. Early in the evening Kate asked him if he was going to a funeral dressed like that. Which caused a big laugh to come from him, he then told that he was going to a black out party at some club that she had never heard of. It sounded so empty and shallow, but she just nodded her head like a good little girl and said oh what fun. God she wanted to vomit at her own words.

"Can't sleep?"

He looked so tired; one thing was for sure he worked himself to the bone. Kate was not sure if the word relax was in his vocabulary.

"Yeah I gave up about an hour ago and decided to watch a movie instead."

"I hate it when that happens. Do you mind if I join you for a little while?"

Kate shook her head in surprise, "No not at all." She had expected him to just wish her goodnight and be on his marry way.

Jack laid his jacket and tie on the back of the couch, sat close to her, but not so that they where touching. He took off his shoes and undid a couple buttons on his shirt. He leaned back and let a sigh out; he noticed that it was on a commercial, "So, what movie are we watching?"

"You're going to make fun of me, but I have loved this movie ever since I was a little girl."

"Cinderella?"

Kate then gave him a somewhat disgusted look.

"Okay so it is not Cinderella, what is it then?"

"Bambi," she said the film somewhat embarrassed that she was giving a way something real about her childhood.

Jack smiled down at her, "Classic."

Jack noticed that she was wearing his Colombia sweatshirt again to bed, even though he had bought her proper pjs. A couple of days ago he asked why she kept wearing his old, big sweat shirt to bed she simply replied that she liked it and then she looked to the ground and hugged herself in a much softer tone said that it made her feel safe.

Her words and whole demeanor pulled at his heart strings.

Jack hated leaving her alone at night, but he felt that he had no choice. Jack lived in two very different worlds and was very much two different people in those worlds. In one he was the intense doctor who cared too much and everything had to be done to perfection. In the other he used as his outlet. He was carefree, had casual sex, drank too much and really just did not give a shit. Growing up and watching his father try to juggle being a successful doctor and having a family and how unsuccessful his father was at having a family, made Jack never want to treat any human being they way his father had treated his mother and himself. The best way Jack saw fit to do so was not to have one and just give him self to the job completely.

Now, here was Kate making his worlds blend together and Jack did not like it one bit. When he came home he did not want to be the same caring man that he was at the hospital. Jack had no clue what he was thinking when he asked her to move in with him, all he could think about was the fact that he could not have her go back to that jerk this was the only way that he figured he could do that. It was only for a little while he told himself, but in this small amount of time she was already changing the way he acted outside of the hospital. He had four very hot dates this week and he could not seal the deal with one of them. No matter how sexy they were or how much they begged for it, Jack's thoughts always went back to her sweet face, green eyes and the fact that she was all alone back at his house. Unknown to her, but every night before he went to bed he would crack her door to check on her to make sure that she was okay before he went to bed.

Jack then looked over at her and noticed that she was falling asleep. He went and got a blanket for her and before he knew it she was out.

Kate woke to the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around her and a very firm body beneath her. Her eyes quickly opened in alert. She looked up at Jack who was still very much asleep and the first wave of emotion that hit her was panic. It had been years since she let a man hold her like this and Kate did not like being in such a vulnerable situation. Then she remembered the con and how this was actually a really good thing. She then pushed down her own emotions and started thinking of how she needed to play this. She could wake him up with light a kiss no that is too much she thought. Kate then concluded that the best approach would be to pretend to be asleep and that way he would have to respond first and she could gage his reaction.

He then began to stir slightly and Kate quickly went to pretending to being asleep. She then felt him tighten his grip on her bringing her even more closer to him. Then she heard him yawn and then she felt him stiffen with the realization that she was in fact on top of him asleep.

Oh god how the hell did this happen he thought. Last thing he remembered was putting a blanket on her and watching the rest of the film. Oh wait did he even make it to the end of the movie; Jack then looked over at the TV and noticed that it was still on. He still had on his dress pants and nice shirt.

Jack then began to think of ways he could get out from under her without waking her. As he tired to slide her off of him, Jack noticed that she began to stir, he cursed under his breath.

When she noticed that he was trying to make a quick escape without her knowing that he had held her through out the night Kate then opened her eyes.

"Hey" she said through a sleep haze.

"Hey back." Jack then looked down at her; she was so cute with her wild curls everywhere.

"I must have really been sleepy, because I do not even remember falling asleep."

Jack smiled down at her, "You were not the only one."

He then suddenly became painfully aware of her soft delicate body and that he was holding her close to him. He was hit with this strong urge to kiss her.

Jack then got a hold of himself. He could not kiss her that would be crossing a line that should never be crossed.

He then got up with out warning mumbling something about he was late for work. Leaving Kate confused more than ever on the couch.

It had been a long day for him; he could not focus on the task at hand all day. His thoughts always went to her and how bad he wanted to kiss her this morning.

Jack knew what he was about to do was going to be his own death, but he had no choice he needed help with this situation that he put himself in. He knew that Juliet would know exactly what to do to get him out of this, but she would just murder him first.

"Well hello there stranger." Juliet greeted him as he entered her office.

" Jules what are you talking about?"

" Let's see this past week I have not seen you once, not even for lunch. I have feeling I'm about to find out why you have been avoiding me."

"Damn you and knowing me all to well!" He said with a chuckle and shake of the head. "I do have something to tell you, but I need you to promise to hear me out before you kill me."

" Oh God! Let me just say it better not be as bad as when I found out you slept with my sister and then broke her heart! I'm still mad at you for that one!"

"Jules I need your help here."

"Okay fine I promise to listen to you first and then kill you."

Jack then began pacing back and fourth. "Do you remember that patient I was playing chess with last week?"

"Yes," Juliet said with confusion not quit sure where he was going to go with this.

"Well I kind of ran into her at a bar and she was back with her abusive boyfriend. He hit her right in front of me; I could not just stand by and watch that happen, so I intervened and I got in a fight with that asshole and now she is living in my guest bedroom." He said all this in one quick breath. Not really wanting to look her way afraid of her disappointed face.

"Jesus Jack! You know for being the smartest man I know you sure are dumb! Now you need my help getting her out of your place?"

"No that is not is at all." Jack said in a somewhat shocked voice. "Do you remember how you said that she has a crush on me?"

Juliet then nodded her head.

"Well her crush has gotten even bigger. I need you to help me to deliver a message to her that I'm off limits. So that way things won't get weird and she will know I'm off limits."

Juliet then busted out laughing.

" What is so damn funny about this? A girls feeling are at stake here."

"Right Jack, that poor girl's feelings", sarcasm oozing from her voice.

He looked at her questioningly not quit getting where she was going with this.

" So your telling me that the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous has nothing to do with this?"

" No, I'm a professional Juliet. With patients I turn that side of me off."

" Oh Please! Spare me Jack! Anytime an above average looking woman walks through the hospital doors you can't help, but smile at her. I only saw that girl for a second and when she was all bruised up, yet I can still tell you that she was beautiful. For me to say that you know that means something."

" Okay fine yes I'm very attracted to her! She has been driving me crazy this past week! I have not been able to have sex with other woman, because I'm thinking about her. Are you happy now?"

" Yes I am. I hate it when you act better than everyone, like you're superhuman, who is not effect by anything or anyone.

"Jules, I almost kissed her this morning! Do you how bad it would be if I had done that or even worse if slept with her?"

" It would be very bad Jack!"

" See that is why I need your help. That if maybe she knows I'm off limits she will stop trying to get close to me and just focus on getting a job and moving into her own place."

" I have an idea." Jack looked at her eagerly. "Does she know who you went out with this week or the fact that it was a different woman each night?" The last part coming out bitter, but Jack ignored her tone.

"No, all she knows is that I did go out on dates. I thought that would be enough to make the message loud and clear."

"Good! This Friday you're going to invite her on a double date and you tell her about your friend that you think she would really like. That you and your girlfriend played by me will join them, trust me on this the message will be sent loud and clear that you are off limits." She said with an irony smirk.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also do any of you have a preference for who should play Jack's friend? For example, a Lost character, someone from his flashbacks like Marc or a made of character? I was just not sure who I wanted to make his male best friend in the story.**


End file.
